


Catch up with the past, before it catches up with you (Deutsch)

by ChariteFanfiction



Category: Charité | Charité at War (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fanfiction, Liebe, M/M, schuld
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChariteFanfiction/pseuds/ChariteFanfiction
Summary: Martin ist in den letzten fünf Jahren immer vor seiner Vergangenheit weg gerannt, nach Kriegsende muss er jedoch feststellen, dass es so nicht mehr weiter gehen kann.
Relationships: Otto Marquardt/Martin Schelling
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Catch up with the past, before it catches up with you.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100756) by [ChariteFanfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChariteFanfiction/pseuds/ChariteFanfiction). 



> Ich habe beschlossen meine neue Fanfiction auch auf Deutsch zu posten, immerhin ist es ja eine deutsche Serie.  
> Der Anfang des Kapitels ist irgendwie recht holprig geraten, nachdem ich versucht habe mich möglichst genau an die englische Erstfassung zu halten... An sich ist es der gleiche Inhalt wie in der englischen Version.  
> Ich freue mich auf jeden Fall über Feedback jeder Art und wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
> Eure ChariteFanficiton

Einzig Ottos leises Schnarchen durchbrach die Stille in der kleinen Wohnung.

Martin und Otto hatten direkt angeboten sich ein Zimmer zu teilen, damit auch das restliche Klinikpersonal einen Wohnraum auf dem Charité Gelände zugeteilt bekommen konnte. Als Professor Sauerbruch die Zuteilung verkündet hatte, hatte er sich direkt dafür entschuldigt, dass die beiden nur Martins früheres Zimmer bekommen würden. Gestört hatte es sie jedoch nicht wirklich. Es musste ja niemand wissen, dass sie sich das schmale Bett freiwillig teilten, damit keiner auf der unbequemen Matratze auf dem Boden schlafen musste.

Normalerweise vermittelten Ottos starke Arme um Martins Körper ihm ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit, doch heute war es anders. Martin starrte in die Dunkelheit ihrer Wohnung und versuchte nicht in Panik zu geraten. Ein Stromausfall hatte vor wenigen Minuten die schwache Lichtquelle zum Erlöschen gebracht…

Martin war froh, dass Ottos Herzenswunsch endlich in Erfüllung gegangen war. In letzter Zeit schlief er wirklich ohne jegliche Angst, friedlich wie ein Baby, ganz im Gegensatz zu Martin selbst. So sehr er es auch versuchte, der erholsame Schlaf wollte einfach nicht kommen. Zu viele Gedanken und Erinnerungen spukten in seinem Kopf herum, obwohl er krampfhaft versuchte sie zu verdrängen.

Plötzlich konnte er das Gefühl von Ottos warmem Körper neben sich nicht mehr ertragen. Vorsichtig schob er Ottos Hand beiseite und setzte sich auf, darauf bedacht seinen schlafenden Freund nicht zu wecken. In der Dunkelheit tastete Martin nach seinem Holzbein und hatte es schnell gefunden, doch als er gerade dabei war es anzulegen, überkam ihn ein Anflug von Selbsthass, der dazu führte, dass er die Schnürsenkel der Prothese viel zu fest zuband. Das Leder grub sich unangenehm in seine Haut, aber aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte sich dieser Schmerz viel mehr an wie Erleichterung. Er gab ihm das Gefühl die Kontrolle über sich selbst in der Hand zu haben, auch wenn er gleichzeitig wusste, dass das nicht der richtige Weg war, um mit seinen heftigen Schuldgefühlen umzugehen.

Martin stand auf und humpelte aus dem kleinen Zimmer. Er wusste gar nicht so recht, wo er eigentlich hingehen wollte, fand sich aber wenige Minuten später auf dem Dachboden wieder. Langsam ging er zu dem halbrunden Fenster. Das Fenster durch das Otto angeschossen worden war und Martin verfluchte sich dafür hier her gekommen zu sein. Der Anblick des kleinen Lochs in der Fensterscheibe verstärkte Martins Schuldgefühle augenblicklich.

Kraftlos sank er zu Boden und blieb in einer unbequemen Position sitzen, die ihm sein rechtes Knie sofort übelnahm. Reglos starrte er aus dem Fenster, doch anstatt der nächtlichen Stadt, die sich vor ihm ausbreitete, sah er die Patienten der Chirurgie vor sich. 

Die meisten von ihnen waren ehemalige KZ-Häftlinge. Abgemagerte Gestalten. Männer genauso wie Frauen und Kinder, mit glanzlosen, fast schon leblosen Augen. Sie waren allesamt traumatisiert, manche sagten kein Wort aus Furcht vor den Konsequenzen. Viele von ihnen würden wohl schon bald diese Welt hinter sich lassen. Sie waren viel zu gebrochen und erschöpft, um für ein Leben zu kämpfen, das niemals wieder so unbeschwert sein würde wie vor ihrer Inhaftierung.

Martin fühlte sich schuldig. Er konnte diesen armen Seelen nicht helfen und konnte nichts weiter tun als ihnen beim Sterben zuzusehen.

Wie konnten Menschen anderen solch ein Leid zufügen? Wie konnte es jemals so weit kommen? Der junge Pfleger wollte schreien vor Wut und Fassungslosigkeit, aber er tat es nicht. Für einen Moment fühlte er sich einfach nur völlig leer, doch dann war das Gefühl der Schuld wieder zurück.

War Wilhelms Deportation seine Schuld gewesen? Hätte er es nicht doch irgendwie verhindern können? Was hatten sie ihm wohl angetan? Lebte er denn überhaupt noch? Falls er noch am Leben war, dann hatte er ungefähr fünf Jahre in diesen grausamen Konzentrationslagern verbracht, war gefoltert und durch menschenunwürdige Zwangsarbeit völlig ausgenutzt worden. Konnte ein Mensch sowas überleben?

Martin wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als er Schritte hinter sich wahrnahm. Otto.

„Na, mein Schatz. Was machst du denn hier?“, fragte der junge Arzt liebevoll, als er sich neben Martin setzte und einen leichten Kuss an seiner Schläfe platzierte.

„Konnte nicht schlafen…“

Martin musste Otto nicht fragen was er denn um diese Uhrzeit hier machte, denn die Antwort kannte er sowieso bereits. Sein Freund hatte wohl bemerkt, dass er nicht mehr neben ihm lag und wusste genau, wo er zu finden war…

„Du solltest wieder ins Bett gehen. Du hast doch die Frühschicht.“

„Aber du auch, also komm doch mit.“, antwortete Otto, aber Martin schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. Er war sich sicher, dass er ohnehin keinen Schlaf mehr finden würde. Zu viele Gedanken kreisten durch seinen Kopf. Nein, er wollte lieber den Sonnenaufgang beobachten. Einen Sonnenaufgang, den zu viele andere niemals zu Gesicht bekommen würden…

Otto seufzte. „Was ist los, Martin? Ich merke doch, dass es dir nicht gut geht, du sprichst kaum noch. Bitte, rede mit mir!“ Ottos Stimme klang sanft, flehend und traurig zugleich.

Verdammt. Martin musste Otto erzählen, weshalb er sich in den letzten Tagen so sehr von allen distanziert hatte. Vermutlich hatte sein Freund inzwischen das Gefühl, das Martins Verhalten seine Schuld war, dabei war das wirklich nicht der Grund.

„Ich… ich kann nicht. Ich bin zu schwach…“

Stille breitete sich aus.

Dann stand Otto auf, ging ein paar Schritte zu einem kleinen, verstaubten Regal und kam kurz darauf mit einer dünnen Decke zurück.

„Du bist nicht schwach, glaub mir. Aber wenn es dir lieber ist, dann können wir auch gemeinsam schweigen.“

Martin brummte nur kurz. Er war unfassbar froh, dass Otto ihn nicht zu einer Antwort drängte und akzeptierte, dass er nicht darüber reden wollte. Eine Eigenschaft, die er schon immer an Otto gemocht hatte.

Der junge Arzt setzte sich nun wieder, breitete die Decke über ihnen aus und kuschelte sich an Martins Schulter, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Langsam streckte der Pfleger sein schmerzendes Bein aus und zog gleichzeitig Otto enger an sich heran. Er erkannte einmal mehr, wie dringend er seinen Freund doch brauchte. Jetzt wo er wach war, gab er ihm das Gefühl nicht allein zu sein…

Gemeinsam beobachteten sie, wie die Sonne langsam am Horizont hinaufstieg und den Himmel rötlich einfärbte. Es war ein unbeschreiblich friedlicher Anblick. Fast schon zu friedlich für das ganze Chaos, das momentan auf der ganzen Welt herrschte. Es brauchte seine Zeit, um sich von solch einem verheerenden Krieg zu erholen…

Und dann, ohne dass Martin so recht wusste warum, wurde seine deprimierte Stimmung plötzlich verdrängt durch das starke Gefühl von Hoffnung. Ein neuer Tag begann. Ein neuer Tag, an dem Otto und er wohlauf waren, den sie gemeinsam erleben durften. Er war nicht alleine und deshalb fasste er einen Entschluss. Er würde Otto von Wilhelm und seiner ersten Beziehung erzählen. Vielleicht fanden sie ja gemeinsam eine Lösung für sein Problem? Und dass er ein Problem hatte, konnte er nicht länger leugnen, denn sein pochender Stumpf war Beweis genug.

„Du weißt, dass ich dein Holzbein liebe, aber ich denke es wäre für uns beide gemütlicher, wenn du es ablegst.“, flüsterte Otto, als ob er Martins Gedanken gelesen hätte.

Verdammt, wenn er seine Prothese jetzt auszog, dann würde Otto sofort wissen, dass Martin sich absichtlich Schmerzen zugefügt hatte. Und _das_ sollte er auf keinen Fall erfahren. Er machte sich doch schon genug Sorgen. 

Martin wusste nicht so recht, wie er nun reagieren sollte und zögerte auffällig lange. Ein besorgter Ausdruck schlich sich nun auf Ottos Gesicht. „Stimmt etwas mit deinem Bein nicht?“

„Nein, es ist alles gut!“, erwiderte Martin hastig, aber auch in seinen Ohren klangen seine Worte unglaubwürdig.

„Das glaube ich dir nicht. Zeig es mir bitte!“, forderte Otto. Panik machte sich in Martin breit. Er durfte es einfach nicht sehen! Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, stand er mühsam auf, bereit, um vor Ottos Neugierde und Sorge zu fliehen, doch er war zu langsam. Sein Freund hatte nach seiner Hand gegriffen und hinderte ihn nun zu gehen.

„Was ist denn los, Martin?“, fragte er mit großen Augen. Enttäuschung war darin zu erkennen. „Bitte zeig mir dein Bein.“

Martin seufzte schwer. „Das… das willst du wirklich nicht sehen.“


	2. Chapter 2

„Martin, ich bin Arzt. Ich wette, ich habe schon schlimmere Dinge als dein Bein gesehen.“, stellte Otto selbstsicher klar. Martin seufzte leise. Natürlich hatte Otto schon weitaus schlimmere Verletzungen gesehen. Er hatte Menschen sterben sehen, aber das hier war anders. Otto hatte keine Vorstellung davon, wie gebrochen Martin wirklich war… Der junge Pfleger wollte seinen Freund vor allem Leid in der Welt beschützen und Otto war in letzter Zeit so glücklich, jetzt wo sie sicherer waren als jemals zuvor, seit sie sich kennengelernt hatten. Der junge Arzt kam so gut zurecht mit ihrer neuen Situation und war bekannt als der fröhlichste Mitarbeiter des gesamten Klinikums. Martin wollte nicht der Grund dafür sein, dass Otto sich sorgte und sein Lächeln an Glanz verlor… 

Langsam setzte Martin sich wieder hin. Normalerweise akzeptierte Otto, wenn sein Freund über etwas nicht sprechen wollte, aber dieses Mal würde er nicht lockerlassen, so viel war klar. Mit leicht zitternden Fingern nahm Martin seine Prothese ab und gab so den Blick auf sein stark gerötetes Bein frei. Otto sog scharf die Luft ein, als er die dunkel verfärbten Striemen auf Martins Oberschenkel sah, die offensichtlich nicht durch eine schlechtangepasste Prothese verursacht worden waren. „Warum…hast du das getan?“, flüsterte Otto entsetzt und Martin fühlte sich nicht stark genug, um Otto in die Augen zu sehen, stattdessen hatte er seinen Kopf gesenkt und presste seine Kiefer aufeinander. „Es hat sich gut angefühlt…“ Das war die unangenehme Wahrheit. Sie nun auszusprechen fühlte sich schrecklich an und Martin schämte sich dafür… 

Für einen Moment herrschte Totenstille. Martin hob langsam seinen Kopf und bereute es, als er den Ausdruck auf Ottos Gesicht sah. Eine Mischung aus Enttäuschung und Schmerz lag in seinen Augen. „Bin ich nicht vertrauenswürdig genug?“ Nein. Nein, nein! Otto durfte auf keinen Fall anfangen die Schuld bei sich zu suchen, er konnte doch nichts für Martins Verhalten! „Otto… nein. Es ist nicht deine Schuld! Ich vertraue dir am Meisten. Ich wollte dir von meinem Problem erzählen. Ich wollte darüber sprechen… aber es war einfach zu viel für mich!“ Warum hatte er Otto nicht schon früher davon erzählt? Dann wären sie jetzt nicht in dieser Situation und Otto würde keinen Grund haben an sich selbst zu zweifeln. Martin vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Was war er nur für ein feiger Idiot? „Es war zu viel für dich, mir zu sagen, dass du mich nicht mehr liebst. Deshalb hast du in den letzten Tagen versucht so wenig Zeit mit mir zu verbringen wie möglich. Du willst dich von mir trennen, richtig?“ Ottos Stimme war kaum hörbar, als er diese Worte sprach. Was? Der Schmerz in seiner Stimme zerriss Martins Herz beinahe und sein Kopf schoss nach oben. Hatte er Otto wirklich das Gefühl vermittelt, dass er ihn nicht mehr an seiner Seite haben wollte? 

„Nein!“ Martin stand auf und griff ein wenig unsanft nach Ottos Schultern. „Denk das nicht. Ich liebe dich, Otto Marquardt!“ Nur selten sprach Martin diese Worte aus. Sie waren gefährlich, zu gefährlich für sie beide und dadurch noch viel bedeutungsvoller. Martin hoffte, dass diese Worte seinen Freund überzeugen würden, doch immer noch waren Zweifel in diesen wunderschönen blauen Augen sichtbar. „Ich liebe dich, mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt.“, bestärkte er seine Worte und küsste Otto sanft. Kurz ließ der Jüngere es zu, bevor er einen Schritt zurücktrat und tief in Martins Augen blickte. „Dann erzähl mir, was dich so sehr beschäftigt, dass du dir selbst wehtust. Ich will dir helfen, aber das kann ich nur, wenn ich das Problem kenne.“ Martin seufzte leise. Otto hatte recht. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir alles erzählen kann… Manches ist zu schmerzhaft, um überhaupt darüber nachzudenken und ich habe es lange versucht zu verdrängen…“ Otto strich vorsichtig über Martins Wange. „Ich gebe dir alle Zeit der Welt, aber zwing mich nicht dabei zuzusehen, wie etwas dich von innen auffrisst.“ Wieder seufzte Martin. Weglaufen war keine Option mehr und auch wenn ihm der Gedanke Angst machte nun seine Geschichte erzählen zu müssen, so war es doch auch eine Erleichterung. „Dann sollten wir uns hinsetzen, es wird eine lange Geschichte.“, flüsterte er schließlich und ließ es zu, dass Otto nach seinem Arm griff und ihm beim Hinsetzen half. 

„Ich glaube ich habe recht früh bemerkt, dass ich anders war als die anderen Jungen aus meiner Klasse. Ich hatte zwar ein paar Freunde und kam mit den meisten anderen schon ganz gut zurecht, aber es fühlte sich trotzdem so an, als würde ich nicht wirklich reinpassen. Als ich 15 war, musste ich anfangen in einer Fabrik zu arbeiten, anstatt zur Schule zu gehen, weil meine Mutter Probleme hatte unsere Miete zu bezahlen…“ 

Otto schmiegte sich enger an Martins Schulter heran und griff nach seiner Hand. „Und dein Vater? Hätte er euch nicht helfen können?“ 

„Mein… Vater wollte nie Kinder haben. Als er herausfand, dass meine Mutter schwanger war, verließ er sie. Ich kenne nicht einmal seinen Namen.“ Otto sah ihn entschuldigend an. „Es tut mir leid, Martin. Ich hätte nicht fragen sollen…“ 

„Schon gut. Ich hätte es dir früher erzählen sollen… Jedenfalls habe ich bei der Arbeit dann endgültig festgestellt, dass ich mich nicht für Frauen interessiere. Während alle anderen Angestellten ihre Abende damit verbracht haben auszugehen, habe ich es bevorzugt zu Hause zu sein. Als ich 19 war, habe ich herausgefunden, dass meine Mutter dem Alkohol verfallen war. Mein sicheres Zuhause verwandelte sich bald in eine Hölle. Ab irgendeinem Punkt ging meine Mutter nicht mehr zur Arbeit, saß nur noch zu Hause, weinte und schrie mich an, wenn sie mich auch nur sah. Sie war enttäuscht von mir, dass ich kein charmanter, gutaussehender junger Mann war, der sich an eine reiche Frau ranmachte und damit all ihre Geldprobleme lösen konnte. Ab da an habe ich versucht so selten wie möglich nach Hause zu gehen und bin stattdessen durch die Straßen Berlins gelaufen…“ 

Die Schuldgefühle überwältigten Martin beinahe. Eigentlich war das noch nicht einmal der Teil seiner Vergangenheit, der ihn in den letzten Tagen so sehr beschäftigt hatte, doch erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass diese Geschichte ihm ebenfalls gehörig zusetzte… Er hatte seine Mutter im Stich gelassen. Natürlich hatte er versucht jeden Tropfen Alkohol, der es in die Wohnung geschafft hatte, zu entsorgen, als seine Mutter ausnahmsweise mal nicht anwesend war. Geholfen hatte es allerdings nicht, ganz im Gegenteil. Es hatte nur dazu geführt, dass seine Mutter unfassbar wütend wurde und ihr Alkoholkonsum noch einmal zunahm… Sie hatte sich kaputt gemacht und er hatte einfach nur machtlos zusehen können. Das Ganze fühlte sich immer noch so an, als wäre es sein Fehler gewesen. Er hatte versagt und hatte niemals die Chance gehabt seinen Fehler zu in Ordnung zu bringen. 1941 hatte er eines Tages einen Brief an die Front geschickt bekommen, der einzige, den er dort jemals erhalten hatte. Ein ehemaliger Nachbar informierte ihn darin über den Tod seiner Mutter und als hätte das Schicksal es so gewollt, wurde Martin nur wenige Tage später schwer verwundet und wäre beinahe seinen Verletzungen erlegen… 

Die Schuld und die unterdrückte Trauer fühlten sich an wie ein Messer in seinem Herzen. Otto umarmte ihn fest, ohne etwas zu sagen. Martin krallte seine Finger in das Hemd seines Freundes und zog ihn enger an sich. „Deine Mutter lebt nicht mehr, oder?“, flüsterte Otto leise. Ein Schluchzen entwich Martins Kehle und das war für Otto Antwort genug. „Shhh, mein Süßer. Es war wohl kaum deine Schuld. Kein 19-jähriger kann einen Menschen von seiner Sucht befreien, ohne das nötige Wissen und ohne Unterstützung.“ Auch jetzt hatte Otto wieder recht. Dennoch fühlte es sich so an, als hätte Martin irgendetwas unternehmen müssen, um seine Mutter zu retten… 

Die nächsten Minuten über saßen sie einfach nur eng umschlungen auf dem harten Boden. Liebevoll strich Otto durch Martins zerzauste Haare. „Martin, ich weiß, dass es dir besonders schwer fällt über deine Vergangenheit zu sprechen, aber geteiltes Leid ist halbes Leid… Ich werde immer für dich da sein, mein Schatz.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie euch vermutlich aufgefallen ist, steht dieses Kapitel ein wenig im Widerspruch zu der Szene der Serie, in der Martin anscheinend Paul Lohmann direkt den Zugang zu einer ganzen Schachtel Pervitin ermöglicht. Ein Martin, der in seiner Jugend bereits in Kontakt mit Suchtproblematiken gekommen ist, hätte das wohl niemals getan. Geht also für diese Geschichte davon aus, dass es eine solche Szene mit Lohmann nie gegeben hat.


	3. Chapter 3

Vielleicht war dies der erste Augenblick in seinem Leben, in dem Martin es fast nachvollziehen konnte, weshalb andere Menschen gerne redeten. Ja, es war hart und schmerzhaft Otto von seiner Vergangenheit zu erzählen, aber letztendlich musste er doch zugeben, dass es guttat. Eine Art Befreiung breitete sich in ihm aus. 

Lange hielt sie jedoch nicht an, denn das Gefühl von Ottos warmen, weichen Lippen an seiner Schläfe, erinnerten ihn daran, dass er den unangenehmsten Teil seiner Geschichte noch gar nicht erzählt hatte. Sofort waren die schrecklichen Schuldgefühle wieder da und Martin wusste, dass er gar nicht erst darüber sprechen würde, wenn er jetzt noch länger zögerte. Er holte tief Luft.

„Eines Tages stand ich nach meiner Schicht mal wieder unentschlossen vor dem Eingang der Fabrik rum und habe überlegt, wo ich am besten hin gehen könnte, um nicht nach Hause gehen zu müssen… Naja und das war das erste Mal, dass ich ihn getroffen habe.“

Otto versteifte sich augenblicklich bei Martins Worten, denn es war wohl ziemlich offensichtlich, wer dieser jemand war, den er damals das erste Mal getroffen hatte… 

Martin hatte nicht einmal darüber nachgedacht, dass er Otto mit diesen Worten so sehr treffen würde. Aber wenn er sich selbst vorstellte, dass Otto ihm etwas über eine frühere Beziehung erzählte, dann konnte er die Eifersucht, die aus seinen Augen sprach, sehr gut verstehen. Immerhin war er derjenige gewesen, der Ottos Flirtereien mit Schwester Christel sehr misstrauisch beäugt hatte…

Für einen Moment wusste Martin nicht, wo er bei seiner weiteren Erzählung ansetzen sollte. Er wollte Otto auf keinen Fall verletzen, mit dem was er sagte, aber Wilhelm und er waren damals nun mal ein Paar gewesen…

Martin zog seinen Freund näher an sich heran. Er war in Wilhelm verliebt gewesen, das stimmte wohl, aber das änderte nichts an seinen starken Gefühlen für Otto.

„Der Mann, Wilhelm, hat mich dann zu sich eingeladen und wir haben den Abend gemeinsam in seiner Wohnung verbracht.“

Martin war sich nicht sicher, wie weit er bei der Geschichte ins Detail gehen sollte, doch als er Ottos blasses Gesicht sah, war ihm klar, dass er es so kurz wie möglich halten sollte. Es wäre ohnehin für beide einfacher.

„Es war ein lustiger Abend und wir haben unsere Pausen gemeinsam verbracht, nachdem er in derselben Fabrik arbeitete und haben uns auch immer häufiger danach bei ihm getroffen. Ich weiß nicht so ganz, wie es dazu gekommen ist, aber eines Abends fand ich mich auf seinem Sofa wieder und wir küssten uns das erste Mal.“

Es war unangenehm Otto von seinem aller ersten Kuss zu erzählen. Sein erster Kuss mit einem anderen Mann. Es fühlte sich einfach nur unangebracht an, doch Martins Herzschlag beschleunigte sich bei der Erinnerung an diesen Kuss. Es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass er wirklich er selbst sein konnte. Vor Wilhelm hatte er sein wahres selbst nicht verstecken müssen, denn sie empfanden das gleiche. Es war das erste Mal in seinem Leben gewesen, dass Martin sich nicht allein gefühlt hatte…

Martin wollte schreien, weinen oder sonst etwas in diese Richtung tun. Er war völlig verwirrt von den ganzen unterschiedlichen Gefühlen, die unermüdlich auf ihn einprasselten und Ottos verletzter Gesichtsausdruck machte es nicht besser. Natürlich versuchte Otto seine Gefühle zu verbergen, aber darin war er Martin gegenüber noch nie besonders gut gewesen.

Das letzte was Martin wollte war diesen Gesichtsausdruck bei seinem Freund zu sehen. Er wollte Ottos wunderschönes Lächeln sehen, das sein ganzes Gesicht zum Strahlen brachte. Er wollte seinen Freund um jeden Preis beschützen, aber diese verdammten Schuldgefühle machten es Martin unmöglich Wilhelm zu vergessen. Immerhin hatte er ihn ebenfalls geliebt…

„Wilhelms Wohnung war für mich ein sicherer Zufluchtsort. Unsere Beziehung war ein aufregendes Abenteuer…“

Das war die Wahrheit. Es war ein Abenteuer gewesen, auf eine ganz andere Art und Weise als die Beziehung, die er mit Otto führte. Der junge Arzt hatte seine Augen geschlossen und schwieg. Er wartete darauf, dass Martin weitererzählte.

„Eines Tages ist er nicht zur Arbeit gekommen. Ich habe den Abend vorher bei mir zu Hause verbracht und dachte, dass er entweder verschlafen hatte oder krank war. In meiner kurzen Pause bin ich also zu seiner Wohnung gegangen, um nach ihm zu sehen… Aber er war nicht derjenige, der mir die Tür zu seiner Wohnung geöffnet hat…“

Der Gedanke an diesen Tag tat Martin weh und wieder überkam ihn das Gefühl von Panik. Es fühlte sich so an, als könne er den prüfenden Blick des Polizisten immer noch auf sich spüren. Er hatte ihn mit einem fast wissenden Gesichtsausdruck gefragt, was er denn um diese Uhrzeit vor Wilhelms Wohnung zu suchen hatte…

„Die Beamten hatten zu dem Zeitpunkt nur eine Vermutung, dass Wilhelm jemanden verführt haben könnte. Der Zeuge, der uns denunziert hatte, war sich wohl nicht ganz sicher… Zumindest hat man mir das im Nachhinein so erzählt… Unsere Inhaftierung war meine Schuld, Otto… Wäre ich vorsichtiger gewesen, dann wäre das alles nie passiert... Es ist alles meine Schuld!“

Dieses Schuldeingeständnis war so schmerzhaft, dass Martin das Gefühl hatte, als würde sein Herz zerspringen. Tränen traten ihm in die Augen und er vergrub seine Fingernägel in die bereits stark gereizte Haut seines amputierten Beines. Wieder versuchte er seinen psychischen Schmerz mit physischem zu kompensieren.

Für einen Moment wollte er einfach allein sein, mit seiner Schuld. Er war ein Monster! Wie konnte Otto denn bei ihm bleiben, in dem Wissen, dass er schreckliche Fehler begangen hatte? Aber sein Freund machte nicht die geringsten Anstalten zu gehen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er hielt Martin fest in seinen Armen, strich sanft über seinen Rücken und übersäte sein Haar mit Küssen.

„Wieso bleibst du bei mir?“, schluchzte Martin leise in Ottos Hemd.

„Weil ich dich liebe, mein Schatz.“, wisperte Otto leise in sein Ohr.

„Warum?“

„Weil du ein wundervoller Mensch bist.“

„Aber ich habe Wilhelm vielleicht umgebracht.“ Ihn, und noch so viele andere auf dem Balkanfeldzug… „Was ist, wenn ich nochmal einen so gravierenden Fehler mache und dich damit in Gefahr bringe?“

Otto griff nach Martins Schultern und schob ihn sanft von sich weg, sodass sie sich direkt in die Augen schauten.

„Du hast ihn nicht umgebracht. Du wolltest nur nach demjenigen sehen…den du geliebt hast. Daran ist nichts verwerflich.“ Immer noch war ein leicht eifersüchtiger Unterton in Ottos Stimme hörbar und doch war seine Miene so überzeugend, dass Martin ein klein wenig herunterkam. Trotzdem bohrten sich seine Fingernägel weiter in seine empfindliche Haut.

Otto betrachtete ihn genauer in dem dämmrigen Morgenlicht und sein Gesichtsausdruck verdunkelte sich schlagartig, als sein Blick auf Martins Bein fiel. Er schnappte sich die Hand des jungen Pflegers und zog sie weg.

„Warum tust du dir selbst weh?“ Mit unglaublich traurigen Augen sah Otto Martin an. Ja, warum tat er es? Weil es ihm half mit seinen Schuldgefühlen umzugehen, aber das würde Otto vermutlich nicht verstehen…

„Die Verhaftung war nicht deine Schuld. Sie hätten so oder so etwas gefunden, was euch belastet… Sie haben doch immer irgendetwas gefunden, wenn sie jemanden festnehmen wollten…“ 

Ottos vernünftige Worte änderten kaum etwas. Auf einer gewissen Ebene wusste Martin, dass er recht hatte, aber seine Schuldgefühle blieben, zusammen mit dieser verdammten Ungewissheit…

„Ich muss ihn finden… Ich muss wissen, was mit ihm passiert ist.“ Erst als Martin es aussprach, erkannte er, dass es tatsächlich das gewesen war, worauf er die ganze Zeit schon unbewusst aus gewesen war. 

Er konnte nicht länger nur weiter machen, sonst würde er einfach unter der ganzen Last zusammenbrechen. Aber wie fand man jemanden, der möglicherweise irgendwo als einer von hunderten in einem Erdloch begraben lag? Er hatte ja für außenstehende noch nicht einmal einen triftigen Grund nach Wilhelm zu suchen. Sie waren schließlich nicht verwandt und von ihrer ehemaligen Beziehung durfte auch jetzt niemand erfahren…

„Ich werde mein Bestes tun, um dich bei deiner Suche zu unterstützen. Dass du mir davon erzählt hast, bedeutet mir viel. Jetzt weiß ich zumindest auch, dass dein distanziertes Verhalten nicht an mir lag…“, flüsterte Otto leise.

„Natürlich lag mein Verhalten nicht an dir. Es tut mir wahnsinnig leid, dass du das gedacht hast…“, murmelte Martin entschuldigend. Aber immer noch blieb die Frage nach einer sinnvollen Strategie… 

Otto schien seine Gedanken gelesen zu haben. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir ein paar unserer Patienten nach ihm fragen? Also natürlich nur diejenigen, die in einer ausreichend guten psychischen Verfassung sind.“

Oh, wie sehr Martin das Funkeln dieser wunderschönen blauen Augen doch liebte! „Und was antworten wir, weshalb wir ihn suchen?“, fragte er zurückhaltend. Er wollte Otto auf keinen Fall in Schwierigkeiten bringen.

„Eine befreundete Familie sucht ihn.“, antwortete Otto wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Oh ja, lügen ohne rot zu werden, darin war er wirklich gut.

Langsam nickte Martin. „Danke. Danke, dass du immer für mich da bist. Ich liebe dich, Otto!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Über Feedback (Kritik, Anregungen etc.) würde ich mich sehr freuen :)


	4. Chapter 4

Einige Tage waren vergangen seit der Nacht, die Martin und Otto gemeinsam auf dem Dachboden verbracht und über Wilhelm geredet hatten. Diese Tage waren nahezu unerträglich ereignislos gewesen, zumindest für Martins Empfinden. Keiner der Patienten kannte Wilhelm… Oder keiner wollte sich an ihn erinnern. Manche hatten nicht einmal auf die Frage reagiert, aber das konnte Martin ihnen kaum zum Vorwurf machen. Immerhin hatte er selbst lange versucht seine Vergangenheit zu verdrängen. Das Ganze machte seine ganze Lage jedoch keineswegs einfacher. Er hatte kaum geschlafen in den letzten Nächten. Seine Fantasie spielte ihm üble Streiche, sodass ihn die Bilder eines halb verhungerten oder toten Wilhelm bis in den Schlaf verfolgten…

Der junge Pfleger starrte in den kleinen Badezimmerspiegel seiner Wohnung. Er musste zugeben, dass der Schlafmangel sichtbare Spuren auf seinem Gesicht hinterlassen hatte, kein Wunder also, dass Otto immer so besorgt aussah, wenn sie sich begegneten. Nachdem Otto einige Nachtschichten gehabt hatte, hatten sich die beiden kaum gesehen und auch jetzt drang nur das leise Schnarchen seines Freundes durch die dünne Holztür an Martins Ohren. Zugern hätte er vor seiner Schicht noch einmal Ottos Stimme gehört, aber der junge Arzt brauchte seinen Schlaf nach einer anstrengenden Schicht.

Martin seufzte leise, schloss für einen Moment seine Augen, bevor er das Badezimmer verlies. Seine Schicht würde in wenigen Minuten beginnen, doch gerade als er dabei war die Wohnungstür zu öffnen, fiel sein Blick auf einen Zettel, der auf der niedrigen Kommode lag.

„Das schönste hier auf Erden, ist lieben und geliebt zu werden. (Wilhelm Busch)  
Er hat recht, Martin. Hab einen schönen Tag!“

Martin konnte ein kleines Lächeln nicht verhindern, als er Ottos Worte auf dem Papier las. Sein Freund bemühte sich wirklich sehr darum, dass Martin sich besser fühlte. Kurz drehte er den Kopf ein Stückchen zur Seite und betrachtete seinen friedlich schlafenden Lebensgefährten einen Augenblick lang. Womit hatte er diesen wunderbaren Menschen an seiner Seite nur verdient? 

Die nächsten Stunden hielten Martin ziemlich auf Trab und er verfluchte sich selbst, nicht ausreichend geschlafen zu haben. Gerade wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher als neben Otto in sein warmes Bett zu kriechen und sich an den starken Körper seines Freundes zu schmiegen. Nur Otto könnte ihm jetzt das Gefühl von Sicherheit vermitteln, das er so dringend brauchte. ‚Vergiss es, wenn du neben ihm liegst werden die Schuldgefühle definitiv nicht weniger, also konzentrier dich auf deine Arbeit, Schelling!‘, wies er sich stumm zurecht und gerade in diesem Augenblick stieß er mit jemandem zusammen.

Die Metallschüssel mit OP-Besteck, die Martin in der Hand gehalten hatte viel mit einem unangenehm lauten Scheppern zu Boden. Verdammt. Es würde Stunden dauern den gesamten Reinigungsprozess zu wiederholen!

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, das wollte ich nicht. Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Martin den mageren Mann, der ihm gegenüberstand. Dieser nickte nur kurz und machte dann Anstalten sich zu bücken, um die heruntergefallenen Instrumente vom Boden aufzulesen. Martin wollte ihn sofort aufhalten, doch Schwester Helga, die gerade den Gang betrat, war schneller.

„Bitte entschuldigen Sie diese Unannehmlichkeiten!“, wandte sie sich direkt höflich an den Unbekannten, doch der strafende Blick, den sie Martin zuwarf, ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Was würde dieser Fehler wohl für Konsequenzen haben? Es war schließlich nicht der Erste in dieser Woche gewesen… Sein Puls raste, als er sich langsam hinkniete, um das OP-Besteck aufzuheben. „Martin, beseitige das Chaos und danach sehen wir uns in Sauerbruchs Büro!“, fuhr sie ihn an und Martin nickte einfach nur. Jeglicher Protest war ohnehin zwecklos.

„Es war nicht seine Schuld. Ich war völlig in Gedanken versunken und habe ihn nicht kommen sehen. Es tut mir leid.“, widersprach der Hagere leise, ganz so als hätte er Schwierigkeiten damit Widerworte zu geben. Martin hob verwirrt seinen Kopf. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er derjenige gewesen war, der überhaupt nichts von seiner Umgebung wahrgenommen hatte, als er durch den Korridor gelaufen war. Doch Schwester Helgas Gesichtsausdruck wurde ein kleines bisschen weicher und dafür war Martin dem Unbekannten unendlich dankbar. Der Mann nickte nur knapp und ging dann ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen davon.

Martin versuchte immer noch zu verstehen, was gerade passiert war, als die Stimme der Oberschwester an sein Ohr drang. „Sitz nicht wie eingefroren auf dem Boden herum und hör auf mein Mitleid erregen zu wollen. Ein fehlendes Bein ist keine Entschuldigung für mangelnde Arbeitsmoral!“

Wie bitte? Martin hatte seine körperliche Einschränkung bisher noch nie als Ausrede benutzt, noch wollte er irgendjemandes Mitleid erregen. Ganz im Gegenteil, er wollte einfach genauso behandelt werden, wie jeder andere auch! Martin wollte widersprechen, doch Schwester Helga war bereits hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwunden. Was war denn heute mit ihr los? Gut, sie waren noch nie besonders gute Freunde gewesen, aber normalerweise war sie nicht ganz so schnippisch ihm gegenüber…

Martin schluckte seinen Ärger hinunter und versuchte jeden Gedanken an das bevorstehende Gespräch in Sauerbruchs Büro zu vermeiden. Der Chef würde wohl kaum erfreut sein, wenn er von Martins Fehlern erfuhr. Ein Schauer lief ihm den Rücken hinunter, als er das restliche Besteck zurück in die Schüssel verfrachtete. Mühsam rappelte er sich auf und brachte die Instrumente zurück an den Ort, von wo er sie gerade erst geholt hatte. Sollte er direkt jetzt mit dem Putzen und Desinfizieren anfangen, oder doch lieber zuerst zu Sauerbruch gehen? So klar waren Helgas Anweisungen in der Hinsicht nicht gewesen…

Nun, besser früher als später. Das schien zumindest die logischste Möglichkeit zu sein. Martin seufzte und machte sich auf den Weg zu Sauerbruch. Fast fühlte er sich wie ein Lamm auf dem Weg zur Schlachtbank. Was würde ihn wohl gleich erwarten? Mit zitternden Knien erreichte er schließlich das Büro. Gedämpfte Stimmen drangen daraus hervor und Martin blieb unschlüssig vor der Tür stehen. Natürlich wollte er niemanden belauschen, aber er war viel zu nervös, um sich davon abzuhalten genauer hin zu hören. Sein Herz begann noch schneller zu rasen, als er Schwester Helgas Stimme erkannte, doch ihre Worte waren zu leise, um sie auch nur ansatzweise verstehen zu können. Ob sie wohl gerade über ihn sprach? Plötzlich wurde sie von einer deutlich lauteren Stimme unterbrochen. Sauerbruch. Und ganz im Gegensatz zu ihren Worten waren seine klar verständlich. „Schwester Helga, momentan gibt es an der Charité wirklich keinen Platz für Neid. Wenn dir meine neue Aufgabenverteilung nicht passt, dann steht es dir frei zu kündigen.“

Martin war nun noch mehr verwirrt. Welche neue Aufgabenverteilung Sauerbruch wohl meinte? Doch ihm blieb keine Gelegenheit genauer über das gehörte nachzudenken, denn genau in diesem Augenblick wurde die Tür aufgerissen, Schwester Helga stürmte heraus und bedachte ihn mit einem vernichtenden Blick. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, dann wäre Martin auf der Stelle tot umgefallen, da war er sich sicher und er war froh, als Helga an ihm vorbei gerauscht war.

„Ah, Martin. Komm rein, ich wollte sowieso mit dir reden.“, erklärte Sauerbruch, als er Martin entdeckte, der ein wenig verloren vor der Tür stand. Der junge Pfleger holte tief Luft, nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und betrat das Büro des Professors.


	5. Chapter 5

„Martin, ich habe nicht viel Zeit, deshalb fasse ich mich kurz. Du weißt, dass Schwester Theresa bald die Charité verlassen wird?“, fragte Sauerbruch und Martins Herzschlag beschleunigte sich noch einmal rasant.   
Natürlich wusste er, dass die rüstige ältere Dame ihrer Arbeit schon länger nicht mehr gerecht wurde. Sie war in den letzten Monaten immer vergesslicher und schusseliger geworden und Sauerbruch hatte daraufhin mit weiteren Ärzten beschlossen, sie möglichst bald in den Ruhestand zu versetzen, das war kein Geheimnis. Wollte Sauerbruch jetzt erklären, dass auch Martin nicht mehr zuverlässig genug war? Auf einer Vernunftebene wusste der junge Pfleger zwar, dass seine eigenen Fehler verglichen mit Schwester Theresas eine Lappalie waren, aber sein nervöses Hirn hielt gerade einfach alles für möglich.  
Martin war flau im Magen, als er zögerlich nickte. „Ich möchte, dass du mehr Verantwortung auf Station übernimmst. Ich brauche einen neuen stellvertretenden Ausbilder für die jungen Schwestern. Lene übernimmt die Stelle der Ausbilderin.“

Verblüfft schwieg Martin einfach. Sein Gehirn brauchte noch einige Augenblicke, um zu verstehen, was Sauerbruch ihm gerade mitgeteilt hatte. Doch immer noch realisierte er kaum, dass ihm gerade anstatt der befürchteten Kündigung eine Beförderung angeboten wurde. 

„Deine neue Aufgabe beginnt morgen, Schwester Lene wird dich einarbeiten, damit Theresa auf der Stelle entlastet wird.“ Morgen? Dabei war Martin sich ja noch nicht einmal sicher, ob er den neuen Job überhaupt machen wollte. Immerhin bedeutete die Arbeit mit den Auszubildenden unweigerlich mehr Kommunikation und er war sich sicher, dass es dafür weitaus qualifiziertere Schwestern auf Station gäbe...

„Ich fühle mich geehrt, Professor, aber… ich…“ Martin wusste nicht so recht, wie er seinen Satz fortführen sollte und verstummte.

„Sehr gut. Ich erwarte dich morgen um sieben Uhr vor meinem Büro. Pünktlich.“ Und mit diesen Worten hatte Sauerbruch bereits die Tür geöffnet und war hindurchgetreten.

\---

Der Rest von Martins Schicht verlief nahezu ereignislos. Die Reinigung des OP-Bestecks beschäftigte ihn die meiste Zeit und Martin war sogar recht glücklich damit. Es war zwar keine besonders spannende Aufgabe, aber er genoss die angenehme Stille und die Gelegenheit sich völlig auf die stupide Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Dennoch ließ ihn der Gedanke an die Beförderung nicht los, war er doch eine willkommene Ablenkung von seinen schweren Gedanken Wilhelm betreffend. Martin verstand immer noch nicht so ganz, weshalb Sauerbruch ausgerechnet ihn für die Aufgabe wollte…

Martin war schon auf dem Weg nach Hause, besser gesagt hatte er schon die halbe Strecke auf der Treppe hinauf zu den Wohnungen im Obergeschoss zurückgelegt, als ihn eine harsche Stimme zurückrief.

„Martin, niemand hat dir erlaubt jetzt schon Feierabend zu machen. Meier, Schulte und Bucher brauchen neue Wundverbände und anschließend kontrollierst du, wie viele Wundkompressen noch im Vorratsschrank sind.“, fuhr Schwester Helga ihn an und machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass sie sauer auf ihn war.

Mit vor Wut blitzenden Augen drehte Martin sich zu ihr um. „Schwester Helga, meine Schicht ist längst vorbei und es haben genug Andere Dienst, um die notwenigen Aufgaben zu erledigen.“, erwiderte Martin bissig. Er war einfach zu müde und hungrig, um höflich zu bleiben. Das schlimmste an Überstunden war an sich gar nicht die zusätzliche Arbeit, sondern dass er dadurch etwas von den wenigen kostbaren Stunden verlor, die er mit Otto alleine verbringen konnte.

„Diese Entscheidung steht dir nicht zu, also mach deine Arbeit!“

Schwester Helgas Verhalten irritierte Martin immer mehr. Sie war schon immer streng gewesen, keine Frage, aber noch nie hatte er erlebt, dass sie unfair wurde.

„Ich mach den Verbandswechsel, aber es sind definitiv noch genug Kompressen im Schrank.“ Martin verweigerte selten Aufgaben, aber genug war genug. Er würde sich nicht einfach so herumschubsen lassen.

***

Beunruhigt sah Otto auf die kleine Wanduhr. Eigentlich hätte Martin schon längst zu Hause sein müssen, schließlich hatte seine Schicht bereits vor knapp einer Stunde geendet. An sich waren Überstunden in letzter Zeit nichts Ungewöhnliches, doch an Sonntag Abenden, wie dieser einer war, war selten noch viel Betrieb auf Station. Außerdem versuchten Martin und Otto immer möglichst pünktlich in den Feierabend zu gehen, wenn sie versetzte Schichten und demnach kaum Zeit zu zweit hatten. Oder war Martin gerade deshalb noch nicht nach Hause gekommen, weil er Otto aus dem Weg gehen wollte? Dieser Gedanke versetzte Otto einen schmerzhaften Stich. Otto hatte in den letzten Wochen das Gefühl gehabt nicht so recht an seinen Freund heran zu kommen. Das Ende des Krieges hatte wahrlich unvorhersagbare Konsequenzen nach sich gezogen. Die Tatsache, dass es nicht mehr länger nur um das reine Überleben ging, schien Martin sehr zuzusetzen. Otto wusste einfach nicht, wie er seinem Freund aus dem tiefen Loch der Schuldgefühle und der viel zu lange verdrängten Trauer herausholen konnte. Er wusste schließlich noch nicht einmal, ob Martin gerade Zeit nur für sich brauchte, oder ob er nicht doch eher jemanden brauchte, der ihn einfach in den Arm nahm und für ihn da war. Martins Verhalten war in dieser Hinsicht auch alles andere als eindeutig gewesen, war es in letzter Zeit doch immer mal wieder vorgekommen, dass er Otto in einer Sekunde in eine Umarmung gezogen, in der Nächsten aber schon wieder mit gesenktem Kopf von sich geschoben hatte…

Es tat Otto weh, nicht zu wissen, wie er Martin am besten helfen konnte. Ob sein Freund gerade auf dem Dachboden saß und auf das zerstörte Berlin hinabsah? Gerade als Otto sich auf den Weg dorthin machen wollte, drang das leise Geräusch eines Schlüssels im Schlüsselloch an sein Ohr. Kurz darauf schwang die Haustür auf und Martin trat ein. Er sah völlig erschöpft aus, fast schon abgekämpft mit dem untypisch zerzausten Haar und dem verknitterten Kittel, der schlaff über seinen Schultern hing. Martin musste in den letzten Wochen abgenommen haben…

Mit starrem Blick schloss Martin die Tür hinter sich. Jeder andere sah vermutlich nur die Müdigkeit in seinem Blick, aber für Otto lagen noch einige weitere Emotionen darin. Die Rastlosigkeit, die seinen Freund schon die ganzen letzten Tage begleitete, vermischt mit Verärgerung und… Verwirrung?

„Wo hast du denn so lange gesteckt? Ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht.“ Als Martin betreten den Kopf senkte, wünschte sich Otto, dass er ihn mit anderen Worten begrüßt hätte… „Tschuldigung, der Verbandswechsel hat länger gedauert.“, murmelte Martin, als er sich gegenüber von Otto an den gedeckten Tisch setzte. Ärger blitzte bei diesen Worten in seinen Augen auf, das war Otto keineswegs entgangen. 

„Martin, was ist los?“ Der Angesprochene fuhr sich erschöpft mit einer Hand über die Augen. „Schwester Helga… Sie hat was gegen mich und Sauerbruch will mich als stellvertretenden Ausbilder.“

Oh, natürlich. Das ergab sogar Sinn. Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über Ottos Gesicht. Die jungen Schwestern konnten sicher noch eine Menge von Martin lernen, war er doch immer höflich, meistens verständnisvoll und schreckte nie vor unliebsamen Aufgaben zurück. Andererseits wäre das ganze wohl auch eine ziemliche Herausforderung für den Pfleger, der seine Ruhe doch sehr zu schätzen wusste…

„Ich denke, Sauerbruch hat eine gute Wahl getroffen.“ Zweifelnd blickte Martin auf. „Glaub mir, du wirst das alles hervorragend meistern. Und Schwester Helga… die kriegt sich auch wieder ein. Es tut mir nur leid, dass du ihre Enttäuschung zu spüren bekommst.“, fügte Otto noch hinzu und lächelte seinem Freund aufmunternd zu.

„Warum sollte sie denn enttäuscht sein?“, hakte Martin irritiert nach. „Na, ihre Tochter hat sich als stellvertretenden Ausbilderin beworben, hat Sauerbruch dir das nicht erzählt? Der Chef wollte allerdings auf vorhandenes Personal zurückgreifen, weil er weiß, worauf er sich verlassen kann.“ 

Überrascht sah Martin ihn einen Moment lang an. „Du wusstest, dass ich die Stelle bekommen soll, auf die ich mich nicht mal beworben hab?“ Ein leicht vorwurfsvoller Ton schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

Leicht schüttelte Otto seinen Kopf. „Nein, er hat nicht verraten, wen er meinte. Im Nachhinein ist es aber nicht wirklich verwunderlich, dass er dich wollte. Immerhin bist du einer der Gewissenhaftesten.“ Martin schnaubte leise, aber antwortete nicht weiter, sondern griff einfach nach einer Scheibe Brot, die Otto vorhin bereits abgeschnitten hatte. Otto betrachtete Martin bedrückt. Wie konnte er ihm nur helfen? 

Schweigend aßen sie zu Abend. Martin machte gerade nicht den Eindruck reden zu wollen und Otto respektierte diesen Wunsch, was blieb ihm denn auch anderes übrig?

Wortlos räumte Martin den Tisch ab, bevor er im Badezimmer verschwand. Seufzend erhob sich nun auch Otto, um den leider notwenigen Abwasch zu erledigen. Irgendwie musste er Martin helfen. Irgendwie mussten sie diesen Wilhelm finden!

Gerade hatte Otto den zweiten Teller in den Schrank geräumt, als Martin im Schlafanzug aus dem Bad kam. Zwar war es noch früh am Abend, doch es war Martin anzusehen, wie dringend er gerade Schlaf brauchte. Für einen Moment spielte Otto mit dem Gedanken irgendein Gespräch anzufangen, verwarf die Idee aber direkt wieder. Er wusste einfach nicht, was er sagen sollte…

Ächzend ließ Martin sich auf das Bett fallen und begann sogleich mit seiner abendlichen Routine. Kaum hatte er seine Prothese abgelegt, entfuhr ihm jedoch ein leiser Fluch. 

„Was ist los?“, wollte Otto sofort alarmiert wissen. „Die Borsalbe ist leer.“ Schon machte sich Martin wieder daran aufzustehen. „Warte, lass mich dir doch helfen.“ Hastig holte Otto die kleine Dose aus dem Vorratsschrank. „Am besten fragst du Heim schon mal nach Nachschub. Das ist die Letzte und ich weiß nicht, wann die nächste Lieferung kommt.“, erklärte er bemüht unbeschwert. „Darf ich?“, fügte er noch hinzu, als er bei Martin angekommen war und deutete auf den Beinstumpf. Zuerst sah es so aus, als würde Martin eine gereizte Antwort geben wollen, doch stattdessen seufzte er nur leise und nickte.

Erleichtert zog Otto einen Stuhl zu sich heran und setzte sich gegenüber von seinem Freund hin. Otto öffnete die Cremedose und begann direkt ein wenig des weißen Inhalts auf dem Stumpf zu verteilen. Wenigstens konnte Otto keine Anzeichen dafür entdecken, dass Martin sich erneut absichtlich Schmerzen zugefügt hatte… Mit geübten Bewegungen massierte der junge Arzt die verhärtete Muskulatur und entlockte Martin dabei ein leises Aufstöhnen. Solche Verspannungen mussten schon ziemlich unangenehm sein… 

Nach ein paar Minuten entschied Otto, dass es für heute genug war, strich noch einmal sanft über das knotige Narbengewebe, bevor er sich langsam nach vorne beugte und Martin vorsichtig küsste. Er sollte wissen, dass er nicht alleine war und außerdem sehnte sich Otto gerade einfach zu sehr nach dem Gefühl der Wärme an seinen Lippen. Martin schien es gerade nicht sehr viel anders zu gehen, zog er doch Otto näher zu sich heran.

„Du solltest jetzt schlafen, mein Schatz.“, murmelte Otto, als er merkte, dass Martins Augen wie von selbst begannen zuzufallen. Er erhielt nur ein leises Brummen als Antwort, als Martin sich schläfrig in seiner Decke verkroch. Sanft strich Otto seinem Freund eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und wollte gerade zum Tisch gehen, als Martin nach seiner Hand griff. 

„Bitte bleib hier!“, nuschelte Martin in sein Kissen. Ottos Herz verkrampfte sich ein wenig bei dem ängstlichen Tonfall. Wie sollte er Martin denn schon in knapp einer Stunde alleine lassen, wenn sein eigener Dienst begann? „Natürlich, ich bin bei dir.“ Vorsichtig kletterte Otto über Martin drüber und zog ihn dann in seine Arme. Wie sehr er dieses Gefühl doch vermisst hatte!

So schwer diese Situation gerade für Otto auch war, ihm war klar, dass das Ganze für Martin noch um einiges härter war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hier jetzt auch die deutsche Version des neuen Kapitels.  
> Wie unter dem englischen Pendant ein paar kleine Anmerkung, vermutlich sogar mehr und detaillierter, weil es mir auf Deutsch einfach leichter fällt.
> 
> Es kann sein, dass ich ziemlich oft auf die Prothesen-Sache zusprechen komme, irgendwie ist das für mich einfach ein Teil, der die Beziehung zwischen Martin und Otto auf ihre ganz eigene Weise besonders macht. Solche Szenen, wie ich sie im unteren Abschnitt des Kapitels geschrieben habe, gibt es durchaus schon in anderen Geschichten dieses kleinen Fandoms. Es ist nicht meine Absicht Ideen zu kopieren und ich hoffe, dass sich meine Darstellung genug von anderen unterscheidet, um nicht als Plagiat zu gelten. Irgendwie hat solch ein Handlungsstrang aber sehr gut in den Verlauf gepasst und letztendlich ist es auch schwer zu sagen, wie sehr mich die anderen Geschichten inspiriert haben oder wie viel davon tatsächlich meiner eigenen Phantasie entspringt. 
> 
> Naja, außerdem habe ich bei dieser Geschichte das Gefühl, dass Martin und Otto an manchen Stellen ein bisschen out-of-character dargestellt sind. Ottos wortgewandte Fröhlichkeit und Martins typisches Verhalten aus der Serie wollen mir einfach nicht so recht gelingen. Ein riesen Respekt geht deshalb an all die anderen "Autoren", die es schaffen die beiden Charaktere so einzufangen, wie sie in der Serie dargestellt werden.
> 
> Ich hoffe natürlich, dass vielleicht der ein oder andere doch zumindest ein klein wenig Gefallen an dieser Geschichte findet. Ein riesiges Dankeschön an jeden, der bis hierher gelesen hat.  
> Habt einen schönen Tag/Abend!


	6. Chapter 6

Martin wurde durch ein sanftes Rütteln an seiner Schulter geweckt. Ein unwilliges Brummen entfuhr ihm, als er sich tiefer in seiner warmen Bettdecke verkroch. Er wollte gerade einfach nur weiterschlafen! 

„Martin, du musst aufstehen, es ist schon viertel vor sieben!“

Erschrocken riss Martin die Augen auf und richtete sich auf. Wie konnte es schon so spät sein, wenn es sich doch so anfühlte, als wäre er gerade erst ins Bett gegangen? 

„Guten Morgen!“, grinste Otto ihm zu, bevor er ihn sanft küsste. Für einen Moment vergaß Martin alles um sich herum und das Einzige was zählte waren Ottos unfassbar weiche Lippen auf seinen. Doch dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er schon viel zu spät dran war. Sauerbruch erwartete ihn und er wollte auf keinen Fall zu spät kommen, schließlich duldete sein Chef Unpünktlichkeit nicht und mit einem übelgelaunten Sauerbruch war nicht zu spaßen.

Hastig schob Martin Otto von sich, um sich fertig zu machen und anschließend auf die Minute genau vor Sauerbruchs Büro anzukommen. Immer noch fast im Halbschlaf klopfte der junge Pfleger und wurde fast augenblicklich hereingerufen. 

„Morgen, Martin. Siehst müde aus. Macht der Marquardt nachts zu viel Lärm?“, grüßte Sauerbruch, nachdem Martin eingetreten war. Der Pfleger schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf. „Der hatte Nachtschicht.“ 

Einen Moment lang musterte sein Chef ihn eingehend. „Na, mehr Freizeit haste mit der neuen Aufgabe auch nicht, aber ein bisschen mehr Gehalt ist schon drin. Fräulein Fritsch ist gerade verhindert, den Papierkram gibt’s dann erst später.“

Ein zaghaftes Klopfen unterbrach Sauerbruch.

„Ah, sehr gut. Komm rein!“, rief Sauerbruch, woraufhin die Tür sich langsam öffnete. Martin, der eigentlich Schwester Lene erwartet hatte, sah die Person ein wenig überrascht an. Gänzlich unbekannt war ihm der hagere Mann, der nun in der Tür stand, nämlich auch nicht.

„Einer meiner talentiertesten Studenten!“, begrüßte Sauerbruch erfreut jenen Mann, mit dem Martin am Vortag zusammengestoßen war. 

Ein wenig beschämt senkte Martin seinen Blick und trat unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere. Ob der Mann sich doch über ihn beschweren wollte? Martin warf ihm einen verstohlenen Blick zu, doch zu seiner Erleichterung konnte er kein Anzeichen von Wut oder ähnlichem auf dem schmalen Gesicht erkennen. Es musste also irgendeinen anderen Grund für seine Präsenz geben und dennoch blieb die Sorge, dass der Mann es sich mit der Beschwerde nicht vielleicht doch noch anders überlegte.

„Professor Sauerbruch, noch einmal vielen Dank, dass sie sich für mich eingesetzt haben, das bedeutet mir wirklich viel.“, erklärte der Hagere.

„Mir wäre es zwar lieber Sie in meinem Hörsaal und danach im OP zu sehen, aber Heim freut sich über Verstärkung mindestens genauso sehr.“

Martin entging der schmerzliche Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Mannes bei Sauerbruchs Worten nicht. Es war nur eine winzige Regung, aber dennoch war sie da. Martin fragte sich, was jemanden wohl dazu bewegen könnte ein Medizinstudium bei Sauerbruch aufzugeben und das wohl offensichtlich nicht wegen mangelnder Begabung. Martin versuchte den Gedanken möglichst schnell wieder zu verdrängen, denn es ging ihn nichts an und außerdem hatte er schon genug eigene Probleme.

„Martin, bring Kirchhoff zu Heim und melde dich dann bei Schwester Lene auf Station.“

Der Pfleger nickte gehorsam und bedeutete Kirchhoff, ihm zu folgen. Eine unbehagliche Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus, als sie nebeneinander den Gang entlangliefen.

Martin war noch immer hin und hergerissen zwischen Überraschung, Neugierde, Erleichterung und peinlicher Berührung. „Tschuldigung wegen gestern.“, platzte es aus ihm heraus, als sie einige Schritte gegangen waren. 

Der hagere Mann zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. „Ist ja nichts weiter passiert, außerdem war ich auch nicht ganz unschuldig…“

Martin nickte leicht. „Dann hier einmal rechts.“

„Ich weiß. Danach dann einfach den Gang entlang. Die vorletzte Tür ist die zur Werkstatt… Wirklich viel verändert hat sich in diesem Gebäudetrakt in den letzten Jahren nicht... “ Wieder huschte ein Schatten über Kirchhoffs Gesicht. „Sauerbruch hat es wirklich gut gemeint, aber Sie müssen mich wirklich nicht begleiten.“, fügte er hinzu und lächelte Martin müde an. 

Kirchhoffs Augen wirkten stumpf und glanzlos, beinahe sogar leblos. Ein Ausdruck, den Martin in den letzten Monaten auf Station oft zu sehen bekommen hatte. Ein Ausdruck, der ihm selbst schrecklich vertraut war. Dieser inzwischen überstandene Krieg hatte wohl bei jedem seine Spuren hinterlassen…

„Schon gut, ich muss sowieso noch kurz mit Herrn Heim sprechen.“

Schweigend liefen sie weiter, bis sie an der Werkstatt ankamen. Die Tür stand offen und Heim winkte die beiden Männer mit einem erfreuten Lächeln auf den Lippen herein.

„Verstärkung, na endlich. Ich müsste sonst wirklich meine Arbeitszeiten verlängern, um mit den ganzen Aufträgen hinterher zu kommen.“

Martin wartete ein wenig verlegen, während sich Heim und Kirchhoff miteinander bekannt machten.  
„Martin, was gibt’s?“  
„Mein Vorrat an Borsalbe ist fast aufgebraucht. Wollt fragen, wann es die nächste Lieferung gibt.“  
Heim seufzte leise. „Schwer zu sagen, das verschiebt sich alles immer wieder und außerdem ist der Bedarf hier sehr hoch. Ich werd trotzdem mal sehen, was ich für dich tun kann… Ach, aber wenn du sowieso schon mal da bist, kann ich mir auch gleich deine Prothese ansehen. Der letzte Kontrolltermin ist ja schon ne ganze Weile her.“

„Ich werd auf Station erwartet, aber heute Abend ginge.“  
„Sei aber bitte pünktlich vor Schließungszeit hier.“

Martin nickte, verabschiedete sich kurz und machte sich dann auf den Weg zur Station. 

Der Arbeitstag verging zu Martins Überraschung wie im Flug. Seine neue Aufgabe ließ ihm keine Zeit, um in trüben Gedanken an Wilhelm zu versinken und trotzdem war er froh, dass seine Schicht in wenigen Minuten enden würde. Vielleicht konnte er ja heute ein paar etwas unbeschwertere Stunden mit Otto verbringen? Er hoffte zumindest sehr darauf…

„Martin, bring bitte das Verbandsmaterial zum OP und hefte dann die Berichte ab.“, trug Schwester Lene ihm auf und Martin seufzte. Er hatte den Stapel mit den Berichten genau vor Augen und wusste, dass er es niemals rechtzeitig vor Heims Feierabend zur Prothesenwerksatt schaffen würde.

„Kann das nicht jemand anderes übernehmen? Hab gleich nen Termin bei Heim, da wär ich gern pünktlich. Ich hab ihn die letzten Male schon warten lassen…“

Martin wartete nur darauf, dass seine Vorgesetzte ihn gleichgültig ansah und darauf bestand, dass er die Aufgabe trotzdem erledigte, doch sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Na dann, schönen Feierabend. Nachdem du kaum Mittagspause gemacht hast, darfst du ausnahmsweise früher gehen, aber gewöhn dich gar nicht erst dran.“, grinste Lene und Martin sah sie für einen Moment einfach überrascht an. „Ab mit dir, bevor ich es mir doch noch anders überlege!“

Nur ein paar Minuten später saß Martin in der Werkstatt auf einem der Tische, während Heim den Halt der Prothese überprüfte. Martin kannte den Ablauf solcher Kontrolltermine inzwischen ziemlich gut, doch Kirchhoffs Anwesenheit machte ihn nervös. Nicht, dass Martin ein persönliches Problem mit diesem Mann hatte, der Heim aufmerksam zuhörte und über einiges an Wissen zu verfügen schien. Nein, das Problem war eher, dass Martin nach all den Jahren immer noch Schwierigkeiten hatte sein Holzbein vor Fremden abzunehmen und den Blick auf seinen Stumpf freizugeben. Als Heim mit geübten Bewegungen die Verschnürung löste und die Prothese vorsichtig von Martins Bein zog, fühlte letzterer sich völlig schutzlos ausgeliefert. ‚Reiß dich zusammen, Schelling!‘ 

Martin versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken. Ottos Arme um ihn herum, Ottos Lippen auf seinen. Ein warmes Gefühl durchflutete ihn, doch nur wenige Sekunden später wurde es verdrängt von kalter Furcht. Ein anderes Bild von Otto drängte sich vor sein inneres Auge. Der Moment, in dem er angeschossen auf dem Dachboden kauerte und alsbald wurde aus Otto ein verhungerter Wilhelm.

Martins Puls raste und er versuchte mit aller Gewalt diesen Gedanken zu verdrängen, doch es gelang ihm nicht so recht.

„Martin, hörst du mir eigentlich zu?“ Wie aus weiter Ferne drangen Heims Worte an seine Ohren. 

„Was?“ Mehr brachte Martin gerade nicht über seine Lippen. „Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?“ Martin kniff seine Augen fest zusammen und das Bild von Wilhelm verschwand. „Ja, alles ok.“ 

Heim sah alles andere als überzeugt aus und auch Kirchhoff warf ihm einen merkwürdigen Blick zu.

„Na dann. Geh in Zukunft bitte etwas sorgsamer mit der Verschnürung um, dir und der Prothese zuliebe. Wenn eines der Löcher ausreißt, dann kann es länger dauern, bis ich passendes Ersatzmaterial hab.“

Martin nickte ein wenig beschämt, während er seine Prothese wieder anlegte. Er achtete darauf sie nicht so fest zuzubinden, wie er es sich in den letzten Tagen angewöhnt hatte. Es gab so viele Veteranen, die darauf warteten, wenigstens eine halbwegs behelfsmäßige Prothese zu bekommen und er behandelte sein qualitativ hochwertigeres Holzbein nicht mit der notwendigen Sorgfalt, riskierte eine nicht notwendige Reparatur, nur um mit seinen Schuldgefühlen umzugehen. Das wiederrum verstärkte seine Schuldgefühle. Es war ein Teufelskreis…

„Na dann, einen schönen Abend, Martin.“, verabschiedete sich Heim. Martin nickte ihm und Kirchhoff ein wenig abwesend zu und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause.

Der Pfleger bekam nicht mehr mit, wie Kirchhoff für einen Moment erstarrte, als Heim ihn bat die Akte von Martin Schelling heraus zu suchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich wünsche euch allen frohe Weihnachten und besinnliche Stunden.  
> Bleibt Gesund!


	7. Chapter 7

Am nächsten Abend saß Martin betrübt am Esstisch der kleinen Wohnung und starrte vor sich hin. Vielleicht musste er wirklich akzeptieren, dass er nie erfahren würde, was mit Wilhelm geschehen war. Ändern konnte er die Vergangenheit schließlich ohnehin nicht, so sehr er es sich auch wünschte. Und dennoch wusste Martin, dass er Wilhelm nie vergessen könnte. Er hatte ihn geliebt, mehr als alles andere damals. Wilhelms haselnussbraune Augen hatten sich in Martins Gedächtnis eingebrannt. Die Art und Weise, wie sie zu strahlen begonnen hatten, jedes Mal, wenn sie alleine gewesen waren… Doch das alles war Vergangenheit. Unerreichbar weit weg.  
Martin wünschte sich die Zeit zurück drehen zu können, wünschte er wäre an jenem Tag nicht nach Wilhelm gucken gegangen. Dann säßen sie jetzt vielleicht gemeinsam in seiner Wohnung, nach einer schier endlosen Schicht in der Fabrik, vorausgesetzt natürlich sie hätten beide den Krieg und die Front überlebt.  
Unter diesen Umständen aber hätte Martin Otto niemals kennengelernt. Ein Leben ohne Otto, ohne seine sanften Berührungen, ohne seine Sprüche und ohne seine Lebensfreude. Diese Vorstellung tat weh.

Haselnussbraune Augen oder unfassbar strahlend Blaue. Wilhelm oder Otto.

Martin vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen. Was wäre sein Leben ohne Otto? Ohne sein sonniges Lächeln? Martin war sich sicher, dass sein Leben ohne seinen Lebensgefährten sehr viel dunkler und freudloser wäre. Otto war das Kostbarste, was Martin hatte und er würde alles für diesen Menschen geben. Wirklich alles. Er wollte Otto nie wieder gehen lassen, wollte den Rest seines Lebens mit ihm verbringen und dennoch gab es eine Region in seinem Herzen, zu der Otto wohl niemals Zugang bekommen würde. Wilhelm würde für immer ein Teil von Martin sein, auch wenn die Ungewissheit so unglaublich schmerzhaft war…

Ein Klopfen an der Wohnungstür riss Martin aus seinen Gedanken. Stirnrunzelnd sah er auf. Besuch erwartete er nicht und Otto war vorhin erst losgezogen, um etwas zu Essen zu ergattern, was bei der derzeitigen Versorgungslage eine zeitaufwändige Angelegenheit war. Außerdem hatte Otto seinen Schlüssel dabei…

Seufzend stand Martin auf und ging zur Tür, um sie zu öffnen. 

Überrascht blickte er wenige Sekunden später in Kirchhoffs schmales Gesicht.

„Entschuldige die Störung… Kann ich kurz reinkommen?“, fragte Letzterer ein wenig verlegen, bevor er sich unruhig im Gang umsah.

„Äh, ja.“ Irritiert ließ Martin Kirchhoff eintreten und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen.

Martin konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen, was Heims Assistent von ihm wollte. 

„Heim schickt mich. Die Lieferung mit der Borsalbe ist doch heute schon angekommen.“, erklärte Kirchhoff zögerlich und reichte Martin eine Dose.

„Danke!“ Überrascht nahm der Pfleger die Dose entgegen. Noch nie hatte Heim ihm irgendetwas vorbeibringen lassen. Schon gar nicht, wenn es sich dabei um etwas handelte, das definitiv noch hätte warten können. 

Einen Augenblick lang herrschte Stille, doch das was Kirchhoff dann sagte, ließ Martin erstarren. Es waren nur zwei Worte. Zwei Worte, die für alle anderen bedeutungslos gewesen wären. Der Name einer Berliner Fabrik, gemeinsam mit einer Straße, die nicht sehr weit davon entfernt lag. Doch für Martin hatte diese Wortkombination eine Bedeutung. Wilhelm.

„Was… wie… woher?“ Mehr brachte Martin nicht über seine Lippen.

Kurz schwieg Kirchhoff, hatte den Kopf gesenkt und das Gesicht verzogen. 

„Ich habe ihn kennengelernt... in der größten Hölle dieser Welt.“ Seine Worte waren kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. 

Martins Atem beschleunigte sich unkontrolliert. Dieser Mann kannte Wilhelm! Hoffnung und schreckliche Furcht machten sich in Martin breit. Dieser Mann wusste vermutlich, was mit Wilhelm passiert war!

„Ist er…?“ Auch jetzt schaffte Martin es nicht eine vollständige Frage zu formulieren. Das Chaos seiner Gedanken und Gefühle ließen es nicht zu.

Kirchhoffs Gesicht war plötzlich völlig ausdruckslos. Wortlos streckte er Martin einen Briefumschlag entgegen. Martin ergriff das Papier mit unkontrolliert zitternden Fingern. Hastig zog Kirchhoff seine Hand zurück, drehte sich um und verließ fluchtartig das Zimmer.

Wie angewurzelt stand Martin da, starrte auf den Umschlag in seinen Händen und schaffte es kaum seinen Atem zu kontrollieren.

Er würde herausfinden, was mit Wilhelm geschehen war, er brauchte nur diesen Umschlag zu öffnen und nachzulesen, was darin stand.  
Doch was in der Theorie so einfach klang, war in Wirklichkeit unfassbar schwer.

Seine widerstreitenden Gefühle machten Martin fast verrückt. Ein Teil von ihm wollte den verknitterten Umschlag sofort aufreißen, in der Hoffnung darauf einen Beweis dafür zu finden, dass es Wilhelm den Umständen entsprechend gut ging, dass er am Leben war. Doch ein andrer Teil hatte unfassbare Angst. Angst vor der vermutlich niederschmetternden Wahrheit. Der Tatsache, dass Wilhelm tot war und Martin selbst daran die Schuld trug. 

Aber tat er das denn überhaupt? War er selbst wirklich schuld? Er hatte die Gesetze nicht gemacht. Er hatte sich diesen nationalsozialistischen Wahnsinn nicht ausgedacht. Und dennoch wäre Wilhelm ohne ihn vielleicht noch eher am Leben.

Martin hinkte hinüber zum Bett und ließ sich darauf fallen, den Briefumschlag immer noch ungeöffnet in seinen Händen.

Wieder keimte ein winziger Funken Hoffnung in ihm auf, der in kürzester Zeit Martins Gedanken vereinnahmte.

Martin wollte diese Hoffnung nicht. Er versuchte sich einzureden, dass Wilhelm nicht überlebt haben konnte, denn je mehr er hoffte, desto schmerzhafter würde die Wahrheit wohl werden, die vermutlich auf diesem Papier stand.

Vielleicht enthielt der Umschlag auch überhaupt keine Informationen zu Wilhelms Verbleib. Vielleicht war er mit hunderten anderen in einem der Massengräber gelandet und dieser Brief war einfach nur ein bedeutungsloses Stück Papier.

Es blieb nur eine Möglichkeit das herauszufinden. Martin musste den Brief lesen. 

Noch vor einigen Minuten hatte Martin sich gewünscht auch nur einen winzigen Hinweis zu erhalten, doch jetzt wo er diesen Brief in Händen hielt, war er sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob er herausfinden wollte, was seinem ersten Freund widerfahren war.

Martin drehte den Umschlag hin und her. Er sah mitgenommen aus und war ein wenig verknittert.  
Langsam schob Martin einen Finger unter die Verklebung, holte tief Luft und riss den Umschlag auf. Mit immer noch zitternden Händen zog er das Stück Papier hervor und faltete es auf.

Ein merkwürdiger Laut entfuhr ihm, als er die feinsäuberliche, künstlerisch filigrane Handschrift auf dem Papier entdeckte. Wilhelms Handschrift, ohne Zweifel.

Martins Blick flog über die Zeilen, zu rastlos, um die geschwungenen Buchstaben zu sinnvollen Wörtern zusammenzufügen. Für einen Moment schloss er seine Augen, versuchte sich noch einmal klarzumachen, dass er sich keine Hoffnung machen sollte. Er sammelte seine kaum vorhandene Konzentration unter dem ganzen Chaos seiner Gedanken zusammen, öffnete seine Augen und begann zu lesen.

_Liebe M,_  
der Gedanke, dass du diesen Brief irgendwann einmal lesen wirst macht mich froh. So froh, wie nichts anderes auf dieser Welt, denn es bedeutet, dass du am Leben bist. Nur für diesen einen kurzen Moment möchte ich mir vorstellen, dass du die letzten Jahre unbeschadet überstanden hast, dass du ein Dach über dem Kopf und vielleicht auch eine Arbeit hast, die dir mehr Freude bereitet als die Fabrikarbeit damals. Doch auch jetzt hält dieser Gedanke nur kurz. Zu groß ist meine Angst vor der kalten Realität. Jede Nacht habe ich an dich gedacht. Jede Nacht hatte ich Angst um dich. Angst davor was man dir nach der Verhaftung angetan haben könnte und ich hatte Angst davor, dass du dir die alleinige Schuld an unserem Schicksal geben würdest. Ich weiß, dass du an jenem Tag nach mir sehen wolltest. Ich habe dich kurz durch das Küchenfenster gesehen, als sie mich gerade abführen wollten. Ich habe das Entsetzen und die Schuld in deinem Gesicht gesehen, auch wenn diese Regung wohl jedem Kommissar auf dieser Welt entgangen wäre, schließlich warst du schon immer gut darin deine Gefühle und Gedanken zu verbergen… Ich weiß nicht, wer uns denunziert hat, aber ich weiß, dass dein Auftauchen nicht der einzige ausschlaggebende Grund für unsere Inhaftierung war. Erinnerst du dich noch an die Zeichnung, die ich dir ein paar Tage nach unserem ersten Treffen einmal gezeigt habe? Entgegen aller Vernunft habe ich diese Skizze aufgehoben. Sie wegzuwerfen hätte sich falsch angefühlt, zu sehr hatte ich mich in dich und dieses Bildnis von dir verliebt. Einer der Polizisten hat sie allerdings gefunden… Es tut mir so unendlich leid, M. Ich habe dein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt und das kann ich mir selbst nicht verzeihen. Die Vorstellung, dass ich an deinem Tod schuld bin bringt mich zur Verzweiflung, genauso wie die Vorstellung, dass du dir die alleinige Schuld gibst. Ich schreibe diesen Brief in der Hoffnung, dass du ihn liest, dass du erfährst, dass du nicht wirklich schuld bist. Ich würde so viel darum geben dich noch einmal sehen zu dürfen, deine Arme noch einmal um mich zu spüren, deine Stimme, dein Lachen zu hören und deinen unverkennbaren Geruch einzuatmen. Aber ich weiß, dass das nicht geht. Meine Kräfte schwinden von Stunde zu Stunde, mein Körper ist zu müde, um mich noch lange am Leben zu erhalten und es dauert wohl nicht mehr lange, bis ich diese Welt für immer verlassen werde. Und deshalb möchte ich, dass du eins weißt, M: Ich liebe dich, mit jeder Faser meines Körpers und aus tiefstem Herzen.  
Dein Wilhelm 

Mit wild pochendem Herzen starrte Martin auf die Worte, die zum Ende hin immer blasser und krakeliger geworden waren. Unten am rechten Rand des Papiers hatte jemand anderes ein Datum ergänzt, versehen mit einem kleinen Kreuz.

Wilhelm war tot.

Diese Gewissheit tat weh. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte jemand ein Loch in Martins Herz und den Boden unter seinen Füßen weggerissen. 

Eigentlich hatte er mit solch einer Nachricht gerechnet, aber zu wissen, dass das nun wirklich die unausweichliche Realität war, war noch einmal etwas ganz anderes…

Martin saß einfach nur da und sah auf das Blatt in seinen Händen, unfähig auch nur irgendetwas zu tun und die Stunden vergingen, ohne das er es wirklich mitbekam.

Irgendwann wurde die Wohnungstür geöffnet und Otto trat ein. Er stellte etwas ab und kam dann zu Martin gelaufen.

Der junge Pfleger nahm die Hand kaum wahr, die ihm liebevoll übers Haar strich.

„Was ist los, Martin?“, fragte Otto irgendwann leise.

Martins Hände krampften sich um das Papier und ein Schluchzen entfuhr ihm. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis er dazu bereit war zu sprechen. 

„Er ist tot.“ Seine Worte waren kaum mehr als ein heiseres Krächzen, doch irgendetwas lösten sie in ihm. Mit einem Mal rollten die Tränen nur so über sein Gesicht und tropften auf das Papier, weichten es an einigen Stellen auf und verwischten die Buchstaben.

Vorsichtig entzog Otto ihm den Brief, legte ihn beiseite und schloss dann seinen heftig schluchzenden Freund in die Arme. Martin krallte sich in Ottos Hemd, zog ihn näher zu sich heran und ließ seinen Tränen und dem Schmerz in seiner Brust freien Lauf.

Wilhelm hatte ihn geliebt, bis zum Schluss. 

Martins erste große Liebe war vor wenigen Monaten gestorben und mit ihm die Möglichkeit noch ein letztes Mal mit ihm zu sprechen. Es tat weh. Jede Hoffnung auf ein Wiedersehen war im Keim erstickt… 

Doch dass Wilhelm Martin keine Vorwürfe gemacht hatte, tat irgendwo, tief unter dem grausamen Schmerz, dennoch gut. Auch wenn Martin seine Schuldgefühle wohl nie ganz loswerden würde, so war dieser Brief zumindest der Beweis, dass er die Verhaftung wohl nie hätte verhindern können…

Otto streichelte sanft über Martins Rücken, hielt ihn fest, aber sagte kein Wort und Martin war dankbar dafür, denn Wilhelm war tot und das konnten auch die schönsten Worte nicht mehr rückgängig machen. 

Otto wiegte Martin hin und her, bis sein Schluchzen langsam verklang und nur noch ein leichter Schluckauf zurückblieb. Sachte wischte der junge Arzt die letzten Spuren der Tränen aus Martins Gesicht.

Mit einem Mal fühlte Martin sich so leicht und unbeschwert wie seit vielen Monaten nicht mehr. Endlich Gewissheit zu haben war irgendwie befreiend, auch wenn es noch einige Zeit dauern würde, bis er seine Vergangenheit und Wilhelms Tod aufgearbeitet hatte.

Langsam richtete sich Otto aus seiner knieenden Position auf und setzte sich neben Martin auf das Bett, legte seinen Arm um ihn und zog ihn an sich. Eine ganze Weile saßen sie auch so einfach nur da und genossen die Wärme des jeweils anderen.

„Danke, dass du da bist.“, flüsterte Martin irgendwann und ließ seinen Kopf auf Ottos Schulter sinken. Er war nicht alleine. Otto war bei ihm und würde ihm durch diese schwere Zeit hindurch helfen, da war sich Martin sicher, auch wenn noch ein weiter Weg vor ihnen lag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bei dem Beginn des Briefes handelt es sich keineswegs um einen Tippfehler. Ich habe Wilhelm Martin absichtlich mit 'Liebe M' anreden lassen. Martins Geschlecht in einem Brief preiszugeben hätte fatal enden können, immerhin enthielt er ja eine eindeutige Liebesbekundung.
> 
> Nun, hiermit endet diese kleine Reise durch Martins Leben nach dem Ende des Krieges. Wie es danach weiter geht, überlasse ich eurer Phantasie.
> 
> Auch wenn das Ende dieser Geschichte auf einem ziemlich großen Zufall beruht, hoffe ich trotzdem, dass euch das Lesen zumindest ein wenig Freunde bereitet hat und bedanke mich bei jedem, der mein Geschreibsel bis hier her verfolgt hat.
> 
> Bleibt Gesund und passt auf euch auf!
> 
> Eure ChariteFanfiction


End file.
